


And Then There Were Two

by JennaML



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Angst?, Doppelganger, Gen, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaML/pseuds/JennaML
Summary: Loey, a powerful alien warrior from a different dimension now devoid of life, finds himself on Earth after he falls through a mysterious portal. He wanders into the city of Seoul, South Korea, where he finds out he looks exactly like EXO's Chanyeol. But their personalities are like DAY and NIGHT, and Loey has NO intention of changing that.**I don't own anything related to EXO, this story is completely imaginative. I own the story and nothing else**





	1. Chapter 1

I'm gonna give you the shortest introduction I can because I honestly have no time for that backstory BS. My name is Loey, pronounced "Lo-way". Get my name right or I'll kick your arse. You _could_ say I'm not from around here, but that'd be an understatement. I'm from a planet that now no longer exist _blah blah_ I'm the only survivor _blah blah_ I like a good fight _blah blah etc._

I'm way stronger and faster than you _humans_ , and I have other powers I'm _not_ gonna get into. Don't have that kind of time. My patience is short lived, and so is my temper. Me in a nutshell. Deal with it.

Now back to my situation.

When I woke up after landing on this strange rock I was surrounded by trees and greenery. Something I haven't seen in a while... but enough of that. _Where am I?? How the heck did I get here?!_

I don't care... I just want something to eat. My stomach began to growl in response. "Shut it, I didn't need your two sense!" I hissed. Ugh, this whole situation is complete BS. I continued to roam aimlessly around the seemingly endless, empty forest until I began seeing lights in the distance.

I found myself standing outside a large city not unlike the ones that uses to grace my world. The language the people spoke here was the same as my own, actually... _everything_ was similar. _That's actually creepy_. If you're wondering, I'm fluent in any language this world could throw at me. Don't ask how, cause I am _not_ taking the time to tell you.

Then I heard the loudest, most _annoying_ sound I think I've _ever_ heard in my 26 years of life: Fan-girl/fan-boy screaming. They rushed past me to get somewhere screaming the letters "E", "X", and "O". Exclusively in that order. It was like a tsunami of people began swarming around this small group of boys wearing something akin to what I was: a hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. 

What? You thought I was wearing some crazy outfit like you see in movies? A get-up that just _screams_ "I'm from another universe!"? I told you, things here are _eerily_ similar to my world... except for the fact that everything _here_ isn't dead. Don't think I'm wearing some weird fit. You wouldn't catch me _dead_ in that sh*t.

For the _umpteenth_ time I got pushed out of the way by some crazed fan dude trying to get to these "EXO" dudes. One guy actually shoved me to the ground to get pass me. I was already pissed enough being in some unknown environment, but this was _it_. The crowd had completely filled the sidewalk and even bleed into the street, blocking the way of vehicles trying to get from point A to point B.

Because of my height, I was just barely able to see what the hell was going on at the center of it all. This group of nine boys were being surrounded by these crazy fans, and the people who looked to be security were doing a _horrid_ job of guarding them, trying to get them out and into a building with the label "SM Entertainment" on it.

"This is ridiculous... " I made my way to them. On my planet I know a thing or two about being famous. Not gonna explain that, you know why by now. I pushed my way through, making sure to punch the dude who shoved me in the ribs. He collapsed to the ground grunting in pain. " _Tsk_. All I did was _tap_ you. You'd be _dead_ if I really punched you, so be grateful, _scumbag_." I swiftly maneuvered through the crowd with ease.

All of the extra fans that were rudely and insanely pushing through the crowd I quietly _knocked out_ , and because the mass was so _thick_ , no one noticed certain people "fainting" in the crowd. Honestly, people were fainting from being too excited anyway, so a _few extra_ seemed completely normal. While the guards were distracted trying to keep the fans at bay, I took that chance to grab the tallest one of the boys.

They were holding on to each other, visibly scared by the crazy crowd. That made what I was trying to do much easier.

[Chanyeol POV]

We'd tried to make it home without incident after the concert, but some of the more crazy fans followed us. One thing led to another, and now we're surrounded with no way to get into the building! Our bodyguards were trying their best to keep them from us, but some of them would get through and try to actually attack us with hugs, trying to touch us, and completely invading our personal space.

Unconsciously, all of us had interlocked hands with each other, trying to slowly make our way to the building without losing someone to the crowd. One of the guards had already called the police for extra assistance, and now we were basically waiting to be saved. 

I suddenly noticed someone moving through the crowd towards us, he stood out a bit because he was wearing a black hoodie and was very tall. He was moving so quickly through the crowd it was like he was _teleporting_ through it; I kept losing and regaining sight of him in different areas of the crowd, visibly noticing that the crowd itself had become more... _tamed?_

Then I _again_ lost track of him.

Suddenly I felt a strong hand pull me, and as a result, the rest of the boys toward and inside the building with _insane_ haste. Before we knew it, we were safely inside SM's lobby. "Your guards really suck. You know this, right?" We all turned to look at where the source of the voice was coming from. Stunned to silence as he removed his hood.

"...Stop staring, it's weird. Learn to control your fans. Goodbye." He began to walk away, but I grabbed his arm, keeping him from leaving almost instinctively. "Yah! What are you doing?" He was _visibly_ agitated by my action, and I backed off. I turned to the others and they had the some expression I did, Jongin being the first to break the silence.

"...I'm not the only one seeing _two_ Chanyeols... right?"

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	2. Chapter 2

[Chanyeol POV]

We offered to let him stay so we could at least treat him to a meal, and surprisingly he jumped at the offer pretty quickly. It was like the only thing he was thinking about was food! So here we were, all of us gathered at the dinning table with a stranger that not only saved us from that crazed crowd but looked almost _exactly_ like _me_.

And the closer I looked at him the more similarities I'd see... It was like I was looking in a mirror without the mirror! 

"Stop staring, I'll fight you." ...Until he opened his mouth...

He stuffed his face full of food as if he _breathed_ it, taking down plate after plate. "What did you want to talk about that you offered me food? Get to the point. What do you want?" He was absolutely straightforward and blunt with his words. "Um... What's your name?"

"Loey."

"Do you know who _we_ are?" Baekhyun cut in. He turned to him and gave him a genuinely confused look. "Should I know you?" We were stunned. How can he not know us and he looks exactly like _me_ from head to toe! By the way he was acting, he was telling nothing but the _truth_.

"How old are you?"

"26." He was the same age as me too! Don't tell me I had a twin and didn't know it cause if you said I did, looking at this man in front of me, I'd have no choice but to believe you! Loey, however, didn't seem to care about us looking alike _at all._ Even as we asked him questions, he continued eating, now on his _seventh_ full plate of food.

"How long has it been since you ate?!" All of us wondered that. It was like this was his first time seeing food in ages! It took him a minute to answer, thinking on the question. "...three weeks. maybe more." 

"Three weeks?! How are you alive??" 

"Just tell me what you brought me here for already." This guys temper was something else, and his patience was _non-existingly_ thin. "If you have nothing to say other than staring at me and asking random questions, I'm leaving." He began to leave the table. 

"There's someone we wanted to introduce you too!" He turned to look at Jongin, burning holes into his soul with the intensity of his stare, "Maybe offer you a job... Maybe be friends??" He stopped, giving us a questioning look as he sat back down at the end of the table.

[Loey POV]

I don't know them, or understand _why_ they keep _staring_ at me. But I _do_ know that I'm stuck here with no way back, nor a want to go back, so I need to make a living. "What kind of job? You have my attention." 

The door to the room we were in burst open as some older guy walks in talking to one of the waiters that had brought the food to us. "Is it true that this guy looks exactly like- Holy mother of-!" Now _he_ started staring at me too, his mouth gaping as he kept looking between me and the other guy whose name I figured out was "Chanyeol".

Apparently me and him look similar, personally though, I don't see it. I'm much cooler, and this guy smiles _way_ too often. For what reason does he have to be that happy all the time? It's like he has a... _happy virus_.

"Come with me please, I want to test you on something before I finalize my decision." He led me to a room with mirrors all across the walls and a camera, and then to another room with a mic. _I have a bad feeling about this..._

*********

"You want me to do _what_ now?" 

"Please join this group and become their personal bodyguard. You will be with them 24/7, day in and out, and will live with them from here on. On top of you having an amazing voice, you can mimic any choreo within mere _minutes._ I haven't seen anyone with that much raw talent in a long time! So-"

" _Hell no_. I'm leaving."

"Wait! I saw what happened earlier, our _top security_ couldn't even get them out of the street, let alone into the building safely, but you managed to do that easily and efficiently!" I was still preparing to leave, I'd rather live in a box than dance and sing on a stage. "I'll pay you along with paying for all your living expenses and food. Please reconsider!"

....

....

_...Did he say food?_

I thought on it long and hard. Food... He said he pay for _all_ of my _food_... Thinking, thinking, and more thinking...

"...I'll be their bodyguard if that's what you are offering, but as far as _singing_ and _dancing_ goes, that's _dead_. Take it or leave it. Those are my terms."

" _Deal_. One day I'll convince you, but if this is what it takes for you to _stay_ , I'm willing to pay it. From this moment on, you are their new personal bodyguard and roommate. Welcome to SM Entertainment!"

"...Yeah..." _Why do I have a bad feeling about this? I already want to punch him... Why?_

We returned to the dorm where the boys live after the manager of the group, who I didn't care to remember the name of, showed me around the _entire_ building. I made a mental map of it and we soon arrived at the entrance of the dormitory. "This is it. And you're _sure_ there is no convincing you to j-"

"Sir, if you ask me to join EXO _one more time_ I'm _going_ hurt you. So for your own safety, _stop asking_." I hate him already. I could almost see the chill I sent down his spine, he understood me clearly. Now I have to officially meet the boys I'm supposed to be protecting and living with from now on... _Ugh_.

"Here we go... Deal with it, Loey... Think about the food. The delicious, endless, food..." I went inside to face my new version of _hell._ I'd have to deal with 9 odd and irritating yet somehow... _intriguing_... humans.

Taking a deep breath, I placed my hand on the door knob, slowly turning it and entering what would be my home from now on. I opened the door, and walked in.

_Author's POV_

The darkness of the night hid the woman as she watched the SM building closely. "*hiccup* How dare he let anyone touch him? He is MINE! *hiccup*" She fumed. "All of them! They belong to *hiccup* only me!" She paced over and over, a crazed look upon her face as she ran her hand frustratingly through her short cut hair. 

She kept stumbling, fumbling over her own feet as she couldn't even walk in a straight line. The many bottles of soju and beer lay everywhere around her, she taking down yet another bottle. She began to cry out of nowhere, holding her face in here hands. "I'm not even allowed *hiccup* to see them anymore! How am I supposed to live now?!"

Then Her temper switched back to angry and violent. "But they are _mine_!! How can I not have *hiccup* what is mine! No one can touch them but me!" She began to throw things as her temper tantrum only got worse. " _They are mine_!!" She threw her many bottles of soju and beer at the side of the building.

"All I did was try to give him a kiss and hug him! *hiccup* I love him so I can do that!" She continued to throw her empty bottles. "If I can't have them *hiccup* no one should have them!!"

Then she stopped, a sinister grin plastering her face. She began to cackle and hiccup as she opened up the large bag she'd been totting with her. "Yes.... If I can't have them, no one should be able to."

She began wrapping what she pulled out of the bag around her body, scrapping and securing it to her waist. She had other things in her bag, including guns, knives, and a hand held device. She clicked the button, and the bomb she'd wrapped around her body came to life.

"If we can't live together then...

**_...We can just die together. We are one, right?"_ **

**_...To Be Continued._ **


	3. Chapter 3

[Loey POV]

When I arrived everyone was passed out in the living room. _Were they... waiting for me?_ I haven't had anyone waiting for me since my world died and I was left... _utterly_ alone. I went over to them, looking at them as they were out cold, laying across each other and using each other as pillows.

It... actually made me _smile_ , for just a moment. I grabbed some of the blankets from the rooms and put them on the boys, not bothering to wake them. I may have no patience or tolerance for many things, but I am far from being a bad guy. From what their manager told me their schedule was completely full up to the point they'd almost had zero sleep for the past few _days._

_Which is why I smiled at the idea that they were trying to wait for me in an attempt to greet me when I came._

These guys aren't so bad. But I have a very _grave_ feeling of _foreboding_... I decided to sleep on it in my own personal room that had been prepared by the managers before hand. These guys really want me in this group. _So irritating._ But at least I have my own space.

_I kinda need it._

You _do_ remember I'm _not_ human and I have a few extra... _abilities_... besides my strength and speed, right? Well, I didn't start experiencing it until _AFTER_ I ended up _here_. When I'm asleep, I tend to... _heat up_. _Greatly_.

This also happens when I've been injured, and my body is trying to heal itself. Don't get me wrong, my healing speed is not lightning fast or anything of the sort, but if my body is injured to a certain degree, I can't control it's natural tendency to burn up. 

And don't get me started on being pissed off; Simply put, I _combust_. _Literally. So yeah... THAT._ But enough about that little problem, I just have to keep calm. Then I won't look like I have a serious fever. I... _hope_. That would be a pain to deal with.

I laid in my full size bed, but I never relaxed. As time went on, and even as I drifted to sleep, that feeling of foreboding never once wavered. And my gut has never been wrong...

_EXO's POV_

When the boys woke up they noticed they had blankets on them and that they were positioned more comfortably than when they'd accidentally fallen asleep trying to wait for their new roommate to get there. Groggily, each of them sat up, going about their morning routines, their minds completely blank until the realization hit them like a sack of bricks:

**_HE PUT A BLANKET ON US! WE FELL ASLEEP!_ **

"You guys sleep horribly. You know this, right?" Loey said from across the room. He was looking over a stack of files. He was in an over-sized shirt and jeans. His smile-less aesthetic made him look so effortlessly cool, and he looked comfortable as well as fashionable. Unlike _Chanyeol_ , who looked like a whole lost child, dazed and with bed hair when he woke up.

He was studying one file in particular very closely, Baekhyun went over to him, trying to see who he was looking at, and shuddered at the very sight of the file. Loey glanced at him for a split second, and then looked back at the file, "Deo Ja Ne, blacklisted on _several_ accounts, from attempted hugs and kisses, to assault with weapons when she was denied access to future concerts and all other things related to EXO."

Everyone recalled the horrid memory of Ja Ne... she was mentally _insane_ , unstable and violent! But the one who feared her the most was Chanyeol, because he... was her favorite out of all of them.

"Since such incidents, she has not been heard from or seen in a while, but out of all of the files here, which I've been studying all night, hers is the one that concerns me the most." The boys looked at Loey, who's face screamed _concerned_ , a look they never thought they'd see on his usually stoic face. "But there are others here that also concern me.... Ugh! Why are y'all's fans so crazy?!"

"Yeah... But not all of our fans are like that. Most of them are great and really sweet. Our _aeris_ are the best, the _sasaengs_ you are looking are NOT our _aeris_." Baekhyun answered, Loey gave him a look, and then nodded in agreement. "Well said. I can't argue with that." Loey put the files away, and got up from the table.

"You guys have a busy day ahead so I suggest you go on and get ready. You have a photo-shoot and then an outdoor concert, followed by a meet and greet... " Loey shook his head, holding his temple. "My head already hurts..."

"Yeah... welcome to the world of EXO." Junmyeon said. "We didn't get to properly introduce ourselves before, I'm-"

"You are Kim Junmyeon, stage name "Suho". I know all of your names thanks to your managers... So no need for the introductions. They keep trying to get me to join this group... And you already know me. I'm Loey. Just Loey. It's nice to officially meet you. _Please_ do not try to convince me to join your group like your managers do... I love my wife and her name is _sleep_."

They all burst out and went to laughing, not surprised that Loey was getting harassed to join, on top of being the spitting image of Chanyeol, he has this presence about him that made him cool, and even though he had _zero_ patience, he was surprisingly easy to talk to. And from what it looked like, He took his new job as their body guard _very_ seriously.

When they first met him he seemed very distant, but know that he'd gotten a bit more familiar with them, he was a bit more open. They felt like they'd get along with Loey really well as time went on, that's just how they felt around him. Although there was one thing.

"Why do you look so much like Chanyeol?! If I didn't know any better I'd say you _were_ him! Are you sure you guys aren't like long lost twins separated at birth or something??" Jongdae exclaimed and all of them agreed. Even close up Loey was the spitting image of Chanyeol. 

"I have no family. My family died a very long time ago." Even though he tried to hide it, they could see a slight frown forming on his face. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. Don't worry about. Let's just get ready for this extremely long day ahead of us, okay?" He quickly changed the subject, and everyone felt bad for even bringing up the subject... But they brushed it off and prepared for their hectic day.

*************************************************

Everything went extremely well for both the photo-shoot and the concert. It was sold out and the stadium was full, erupting endlessly with fan-chants and waving light sticks. When they were in song, they were chanting their names in an endless loop. The boys loved it, it gave them endless energy seeing their fans so happy, and as hard as they worked, they enjoyed what they do.

After a bit of time to rest, it was finally time for the meet and greet. After that, they'd be able to head home and rest for the rest of the evening... Ah... the thought of precious sleep. The meet and greet was to be held inside, as it was a bit chilly outside. They gave out autographs, took pictures, and talked to fans.

Jongdae blew a kiss to one of his fans, giving her one of _those_ looks while winking at her as she passed by and went to the next in line after receiving her autograph. She almost tripped over her feet when he did that, and he let out a small giggle. if he wasn't mistaken, her name was _Brittany._

Minseok also had a foreign fan, unlike the local Korean fans. He decided to something special for her cause he knew she had to have traveled very far to get to their concert. So... he looked at her as if she were a delicious snack, staring her up and down as he bit his lip ever so slightly. Her reaction was priceless and he couldn't help but smile.

He did his famous eyebrow movements, all while giving her his autograph as she _attempted_ to move on, having almost _dropped_ where she stood. He gave her one final wink before she finally managed to make it to the next in line. He remember that her name was _Maya_. 

They loved teasing their fans the most; they're reactions were the best.

The meet and greet was _finally_ almost over, only a few more left in the line. It was going smoothly until one fan stopped completely. She had on a mask and her hair was a cut into a short bob, she had on an over-sized jacket which had strange bulges in odd places.

She never looked up, but stopped at the very end of the line where Chanyeol was. "What's your name?"

"You don't remember me, baby? That hurts... You've hurt me greatly... I love you and you hurt." A spine chilling shiver went down his spine as he recognized her voice instantly. All of them turned as she looked up and faced them. She'd completely changed her look to get pass the gate security.

"It's me. **_Deo... Ja... Ne~_** "

Then he heard an eerie ticking sound as she removed her jacket. Every one screamed in fear trying to get away from her, but a gunshot stopped everyone in their tracks. "You aren't going _anywhere_... How _dare_ you get close to _my_ man. He's _mine_. In life... "

She began to cackle menacing and crazed as her jacket fell to the ground, she tapped the handgun on her head playfully, continuing to cackle. "And in _death_... _Hehe"_

The time bomb ticked away only an hour left...

**_...the seconds ticking away._ **

**_...To Be Continued_ **


	4. Chapter 4

__

_***Author's POV***_

Ja Ne kept laughing maniacally as the bomb around her body had just reached 40 minutes. The police and bomb squad where all outside trying to find an opportunity to get close enough to Ja Ne to stabilize the situation but they were quickly running out of time. And every time they'd get close, she'd threaten to detonate the bomb with the trigger she held in her hand.

"Tell ya what Yeol-ah~ If you promise to love me and leave with me, I'll deactivate the bomb. You just have to marry me! That's easy right~" She twirled the gun, playfully yet menacingly pointing it toward Chanyeol, beckoning him to join her where she was. Unable to deny her request out of fear of being shot on the spot, he slowly made his way toward her.

"Chanyeol NO! Don't go there!!" Kyungsoo tried to reach out and stop him, but was held back by powerful arms. "Let GO of me!! She's-" The one who grabbed him covered his mouth and whispered something in his ear, making his eyes go wide. He turned to the masked person, and back to Chanyeol as he walked toward Ja Ne.

"That's it~ That wasn't so hard now was it, Chanyeol? Come on and take your mask off so I can see your lovely face, darling." Chanyeol stood absolutely still, having stopped midway to her, not daring to do what she asked.

The police had used this chance to get in close enough to her, and were preparing to strike. "Yah!" She shot a random shot just above the heads of the crowd, causing everyone to scream and flinch in fear. The police then retreated again to where they were before. "Yeol-ah~ If you don't come to me and show me your face I'll have to kill a few people~ So what'll it be, baby?" 

Chanyeol still hesitated, but slowly continued his way to her. He got closer and closer to her until he was there was literally no space between them. "Oh my... You're really hot to the touch! Are you burning with love for me, Chanyeol? Hahaha!" She reached for the scrap of the mask to take it off, retracting her hand immediately upon touching his ear. "Ouch! You're really burning!"

Before she could move her hand away from his burning hot skin he grabbed her arm firmly, removing his mask himself. "Chanyeol! So aggressive~ ...wait.. what is this? It burns, it burns let go! Let go Chanyeol!!" She struggled in his grip, but he wasn't budging an inch. A deep scowl darkening his face.

She tried to use the gun, but he effortlessly took it from her hands, throwing to a nearby police officer in the crowd. "You! What are you doing?!" She screeched at him. His scowl only deepened, and her howls of pain only grew louder and louder. 

"Yah... Who gave you permission to be here? What part of "blacklisted" does your dumb ass not understand? Who said you could touch me, I know _I_ didn't. And another thing," He tightened his burning grip even more, the slightest hint of smoke could be seen from his hair and clothes, "Who ever said I was _Chanyeol?_ The name is _Loey_ , I'm his hyung."

Her eyes widened. "W-what? Chanyeol has no older brother! Especially not a _twin brother?!"_

"Well he has one now and it's _me_. And you, _dear pitiful and very unlucky she-bastard_ , have pissed me off _greatly_. How _dare_ you try to do this to him? If you have a death wish I will be _happy_ to oblige you. But I'll save that for another day, for now, I'll be taking these from you." Loey ripped the super scrapped bomb from her body and tossed her like a rag doll to the many police that had gathered in the crowd.

Because he'd taken the bomb off of her and had the controlling detonator, the clock stopped dead at 20 minutes and 38 seconds. Apparently, as long as she was holding the detonator and had on the bomb it would had continued to count down. And studying the bomb closely, it was the real deal...

Chanyeol took off his mask, revealing himself standing beside Kyungsoo and the others. Everyone turning from him to Loey in the third degree of _shook_. Loey flashed him a small smile, nodding in his direction, and Chanyeol nodded back in response.

_****Chanyeol POV, Flashback to before the fan-signing****_

"You want to _what_ now _why_??" I was completely confused by what Loey was asking me. "Why would you want to switch places with me??"

"Deo Ja Ne, that's why." I shuttered at the very mention of her name. Loey crossed his arms in serious thought, me and him being the only ones back stage. He'd pulled me aside personally to ask this, but her? "She's blacklisted at the highest degree! There no way she could-"

"I may be wrong, but I think I saw her in the crowd during today's concert, staring at _you_ from far off. She completely changed her look, but I've been studying her file endlessly because it was bugging me, so even if the others didn't notice, I did."

My heart stopped dead for a full second. "But something is off," Loey continued, "more _off_ than usual with her: Why would someone as mentally ill and aggressive as her just fall off the grid so suddenly? _No_ attempt to get in after being blacklisted, not _one_? Until now... Something is up, and her target for _whatever_ she has planned is _you_ , Chanyeol."

He had a point. After she'd got herself on the list because of the incident before, we never saw or heard from her after. It was like she'd fell off the face of the planet. And honestly, I was _damn_ happy that she was gone! But she's... back? I hadn't noticed I'd started shaking until Loey gently placed his hand on my shoulder, flashing me the first smile I'd _ever_ seen from him.

"So... Let me switch places with you, because of my advantage that I look like you. I have a _score_ to settle with this crazy _broad_ , so trust in your hyung, and let me do this. I won't let her near you. Trust in me as your bodyguard... and your friend... Okay?"

_****Loey POV, End of Flashback****_

I crushed the remote detonator in my hands, as soon as I did that noticing that it had started _melting_ in my hands. I checked myself, and noticed that my clothes had begun to smoke a bit... Oh crap. "Calm down, Loey... _calm the hell down...!"_ I hissed at myself under my breath. Breathing in and out seemed to work, and my temp went back to just _slightly_ feverish. Maybe 106° F give or take?

...That's as calm as I'm getting! That 🤬 [insert very bad names here] pissed me [insert very bad words here] off. You can't blame me for getting heated!

I went back over to the boys, who had _no idea_ that me and Chanyeol had switched places. "What the hell Loey!? How did- When did- Ugh!! _None_ of that matters right now! _Are you okay!?_ " Suho began checking me for injuries like a mom, and so were the others. "Yah!! I'm fine! _Jeez._.." I scowled at him and he backed up, but internally I was smiling at his and the others concern for me.

_I'm not telling them that though. 😒._

As everyone was being gathered by the police, Only _I_ could hear it... the last sentence Ja Ne whispered before she was driven away from the scene by the police: "Hehe... I thought I'd be able to die _with_ you... But I guess I'll just die after..." I could hear her insane laughter as she was forced into the car and driven to the jail.

My eyes widened as I looked to the bomb squad that had gathered to disarm the bomb completely, having realized what she meant. I ran to them. "No don't touch it! She rigged it to blow sooner if you cut the wires!!!"

But it was too late. The bomb squad cut the wires of the bomb and it began to go on the fritz! I pushed them out of the way and grabbed the bomb in my hands, running as fast and far as I could with the bomb in tow. Cause now instead of 20 minutes...

_...There was only **1 minute** left until it was to explode._

_**...To Be Continued.** _


	5. Chapter 5

****

**_\----EXO POV, Flashback----_ **

Loey had only been with us for a few weeks, but in that short span of time we'd grown really close. At first we thought he was cold. He was distant, and didn't like to talk to us much. He'd sit and watch us practice, be with us while we were recording music. He was everywhere! And frankly, it was a bit scary to be around him.

He was always _glaring_! And not _once_ did he ever smile, even when we were being dorks and goofing off! It was like he couldn't understand what "fun" or "laughing" was! And all of our attempts to get closer to him it was like he _avoided_ contact with us.

But as time went on, we began to notice the little things he'd do for us. When we were tired he got us water, when we woke up we found that we'd been tucked in, and before we could even _think_ of tripping he'd be right there waiting. But he never said anything or smiled, he'd just return to his corner as if nothing happened.

That's when we figured him out: He showed his kindness in subtle ways; talking outright isn't his style, but that doesn't mean he won't talk at all. And when he does, it's surprisingly very easy to talk with him. He's very blunt and straightforward, and isn't shy to give his opinions when asked.

He loves food and sleep, and even though he doesn't admit it, he likes having people around him. He values his personal space though, and isn't one for hugs and touching. He's quick to get mad if you cross him, and his patience? Nope, doesn't exist.

We thought he was mean and hostile, but he's actually just introverted and nice... until you push his buttons. Then that goes out of the window. Once we'd figured that out, we were finally able to try and approach him for conversations, and get him to hang out with us more.

Slowly, he began to open up more to us. It was like he'd been trying to figure _us_ out in his own way before he made _any_ attempt to befriend us. And after that, he became more relaxed around us, and us around him. 

His personality was like NIGHT and DAY to Chanyeol, and telling them apart became much easier thanks to it. Soon enough, it was like having another brother around. And even though he was basically Chanyeol's perfect twin in both age and looks, he and everyone younger easily called Loey "Hyung."

And Loey... seemed to enjoy that, even thought he never let it show.

_\----Loey POV, Present----_  


"Hyung NO! " I heard Chanyeol yelling for me. I held the bomb tight in my grip as I headed for the back of the building, where I knew no one would be.

_...40 seconds left..._

"Go! Get out of here!" All of them were trying to get passed the police to get to me, but were kept back and were quickly being pulled out of the building with everyone else. _"What are you doing!?!"_

"My job." I ran passed them and out of the building, I could hear all of them crying and yelling as they were held back and pulled to safety by the police. "Let us go! You can't leave him with that thing! NO!"

  
_...20 seconds left..._

  
With my speed and agility I maneuvered through the crowd of escaping fans as fast as I could, arriving at a parking lot behind the building in which the fan-meet was being held. "This should be far enough."

  
_...10 seconds left..._

  
"Damn it! I need to get rid of this thing!" As my agitation skyrocketed, so did the _heat_ I was emitting. I felt like my body was on _fire_ , and the clothes for which I'd switched with Chanyeol had begun to smoke. I had to get rid of the bomb, _now_.

  
_...3 seconds left..._

  
Using all of my superior strength. I hurled the bomb as far away as I could, watching as it soared high into the sky above the parking lot.

_...2..._

I turned and ran in the opposite direction, trying to get as far from it as possible.

_...1..._

Before I could get near the ground, the bomb went off. The shockwave of it pushed me forward, knocking me to the ground. My ears rang as the sound of the blast could be heard for miles out.

Everything within a 40 meter radius of the blast was riddled with the bits of scrap metal it was made with. Deo Ja Ne really wanted people to die... including herself. Many questions were heavy on my mind as my adrenaline was pumping full force through my body.

_Where the hell did she get a bomb like that? There's no way she could have made it!_

Whatever, I'll worry about that later. I have to get back to the boys, and then I have a broad to pummel for this whole BS situation. My fist wants a word with her teeth, cause her creepy smile needs to be the first thing to go...

Just thinking about her makes my blood boil...

[Chanyeol POV]

The police wouldn't let us go no matter how hard we tried. They rushed all of us out of the building with all of the other hostages, in the opposite direction Loey went...

Then we heard it... the loud, sudden boom of the bomb as it went off. It was so loud I felt like my ears were being blown off. And then there was silence. _Absolute_ silence. But before our minds could think the worst, the doors opened, and out comes Loey. A very pissed off Loey.

Everyone was staring at him, and then back at me, making the same face _we_ did when we first met him. "Are you guys o-" Before he could finish I rushed and tackled him with a hug. Everyone else did the same and we were in the biggest group hug ever.

"Yah!" Even though he protested, we _refused_ to let him go. Eventually he gave in and just let us hug him. He doesn't want to admit it, but this just _proved_ how much he cared for us. Even without him saying it out loud.

[Loey POV]

"...I have a broad to punch for this! Where'd they take her?!" 

"You aren't punching _anyone_ right now! You are coming to the _hospital_ with us to make sure you're _okay_!"

"But I'm fine!" They all looked at me with the "Are You Serious?" look as I was covered from _head to toe_ in fresh cuts. This was _nothing!_ Junmyeon pulled me by the arm to the ambulance that was on the scene, and we drove off. Ugh... He really is like a mom...

Me, Chanyeol, and Junmyeon rode in the ambulance, while everyone else rode in the group's van behind us. I was just covered in cuts from the bomb's blast, I wasn't seriously hurt! I didn't need all of this...

But they were still upset with me for taking that risk though. So I went with it... 😒

"Sir, I'm going to take your temperature now, okay?" The EMT put the thermometer into my ear, his face changing from chill, to shook. "Driver step on it! Sir, you need to lay down, okay?"

"What?! What's wrong with him?!" Chanyeol asked. He looked at them urgently. "I'm not sure how your brother is even on his _feet_ with a fever of 109°!"

" _Crap_..." This is great... Just _great_.Another thing I need to punch Ja Ne for. The list just keeps getting larger, which just makes me angrier...

_...And I need to calm down to get out of this._

_**...To Be Continued.** _


	6. Chapter 6

[Loey POV]

We got to the hospital, the EMTs rushing me in. "What do we got?"

"26 year old male with multiple lacerations and an _insanely_ high fever of... 114?" She looked at them just as confused as they were, and then back at me.

"I'm fine!" I tried to sit up, but my adrenaline was wearing off, and now I was feeling _everything_. I was to weak to even try, adrenaline is a scary. "No, sir. We need to get your temperature down-"

"Like _hell_ you are kid! _Look at you!"_ She pulled out a mirror she just so happened to have, and I pouted, knowing that I couldn't argue with her; I looked _horrible_ , and the more adrenaline went away, the more tired I felt.

Ugh... I'll just fall into a deep sleep, I haven't had to do this in a while, and I would have _never_ thought I'd have to do it _here_. _Now_. But it's the only way I know to cool down and heal... 

**_\---No One's POV---_ **

Loey began to close his eyes, going completely silent. "Hyung? Loey what's wrong?! Hey! Can you hear me?!" He'd become completely unresponsive to _anyone's_ attempts to wake him. Yelling at him, shaking him, _nothing_ was working!

"He's slipping into a coma. Get him into the ice bath. NOW! We _have_ to get his temperature down!" The doctor lady began instructing Chanyeol and Junmyeon along with the few nurses in the room to pick Loey up and place him in the ice bath they had been setting up since they'd gotten there.

Even as he was placed in the tub of _freezing_ water he didn't budge or even _flinch_. He was calm and still as if he was _dead_ , the only thing reminding the boys that he _wasn't_ being the steady and consistent rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out _slowly_.

The nurses continued to hook IV's into him, trying to help the process of getting his temperature down. 

"Loey..." Chanyeol looked at the scene, trying to process what was happening, what _had_ happened, and how helpless he felt in it all.

"Is Loey okay!?" Baekhyun burst through the doors along with everyone else, as they'd been caught in traffic trying to follow the ambulance, only to see Loey in the tub of ice and Chanyeol crying, being comforted by Junmyeon. "What is..."

Now all nine of them were in the waiting area outside of the room, a clear glass window allowing them to see everything the doctors were doing to him, Loey still motionless.

The nurses continued to work on the unconscious Loey, checking his temperature continuously and quickly inserting fever breaking medicines into the IVs.

The doctor smiled a bit as she checked his vitals again, and headed back towards the boys, escorting them out of the hallway and to the private waiting area.

"Don't worry. Mr. Park... I think your brother will be okay." The Doctor patted Chanyeol's shoulder. She smiled at him as she continued what she was saying. "This is his body fighting back the fever, and although his unconscious state is _alarming_ , the fact that his fever has begun to come down gradually is a good sign."

"How is ANY of this okay?! Look at him! He's-" Sehun tried to hold back tears, but they were falling and so was everyone else's, "...None of this is okay..."

"Everything will be okay. I promise it will. Come, let me take you to the room he'll be transferred to. "

_*********Author's POV*********_

_After a few hours, Loey's temperature was low enough that they could remove him from the ice bath and put him into the VIP ward of the hospital where he wouldn't be disturbed by the media that came for him._

_He remained completely unconscious, however, and thus stayed at the hospital to be monitored._

_Including EXO, all of those involved in the incident pressed serious charges against her; the multiple gunshots she fired into the crowd of fans during the fan meet and greet injured 28 people, 11 of them being serious injuries._

_The trial proved that she was insane, and Doe Ja Ne was sent to the psychiatric ward of a high security prison, where she was to stay for the remainder of her life._

_This incident continued to be the top news for a few weeks afterwards, and the boys were given an extended vacation and therapy for the intense trauma they had experienced. And although all of this was going on, the boys refused to leave the hospital..._

_...Hoping for Loey to wake up._


	7. Intermission Chapter: The Past - Part 1 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of Loey's Past.

**_/_ ** **_/Author's Note and Disclaimer: This series of chapters are Loey's backstory, they are dark and contain very heart wrenching and painful to read content. Read at your own risk as there is angst and pain in this series of Chapters. They are longer than my regular chapters. Viewer discretion is HIGHLY advised. Don't say I didn't warn you, and Loey... I am SO sorry for doing this you.//_ **

**_You were warned._ **

No one saw it coming. The bloodshed and flames that engulfed the world and took everything from me... All because of one man, one day, and one decision that would haunt me for the rest of my life...

_\---Flashback---_

I kept them safe, I was the strongest. I knew how to fight. For as long as I could remember, the world had been at war with itself for the lack of resources. Everyone trying to make sure their family had food and water, had shelter and protection from the harsh environment.

But it hadn't always been like this...

_\---12 years before the end---_

It used to be so peaceful when I was a kid, beautiful and calm. We had everything, and no one ever needed for anything. My 14 year old self was anxious to see my little brother for the first time, Loen, who had just been born into the world. 

My mom had been trying so hard to give me a sibling, but Loen was the last child she was said to be able to have because of a condition she had. She had become infertile. And because of that Loen became our miracle child. Our treasure.

I promised myself then that I'd teach him everything I knew, that I'd take care of him and keep him safe no matter what. As he grew up, we only became closer. Mom doted on her two precious sons, and Dad made sure to teach me how to be the man of the house.

He was a famous retired soldier, and he saw I had a knack for fighting. I loved a good spar, and sparring with Dad was the best, even thought he never let me win. Mom was a cook, and her meals were the _best_. The magic of a mother's cooking.

Our family was as close as one could get. I had my best friends Mino and Zico, and I'd always teach them the new moves Dad would show me when we had sleep overs. I thought those peaceful days would never end. But I learned that dreams are only just that... _dreams_.

They don't last after you wake up. 

When the government was taken over in the coup d'etat, the new leaders wanted nothing to do with preserving the environment or keeping the peace as the old leaders did. And as resources became scarce, people became more desperate.

Our fragile peace had been shattered in a matter of months, and the world went downhill from there. 

They _ignored_ the people's pleas to stop, wanting power and nothing else. Being greedy, ruthless destroyers. Soon they had the whole world at their feet, but they still wanted _more_. 

Soon the planet ran out of almost _every_ renewable resource, food source, and most animal populations that depended on those resources too began to go extinct as well. All because of power and greed. And their sick obsession with war.

People were becoming hungry, sickly, violent... But the world's new leaders were too busy keeping themselves alive to notice that the people had had _enough_...

_\---8 years before the end---_

The new leaders of the government took what little resources we had all to themselves, causing what little sanity the people had, with their lack of food and water, to snap like a twig. They rampaged their capital, and without realizing it, we had inadvertently started the end of the world.

When they killed most of them, some having escaped, their was no one left to lead... and the war's foundations had been solidified. _Famine, Death, and Fear._

But it was more of us just trying to survive on the now even _fewer_ resources we had, and a now _permanently_ damaged planet. Loen was now 4 years old. And I refused to let him ever feel hunger. If he felt hungry, I added my share of the food to his own. Making sure he had just enough.

My family were farmers, my dad and myself the only one's with any real battle experience. Me because of my constant sparring with my Dad. Because I was stronger than most, I could last longer without food. So I kept training even without Dad, to make sure I was strong enough.

Strong enough to give up my food when I knew Loen didn't have enough. When my parents didn't have enough and wouldn't say anything. I needed to be strong enough to protect them like that.

We tried our best to feed the people around us _and_ ourselves because we knew how to farm, but the atmosphere just got more and more unstable.

Our family became famous, because even though many of our resources were gone and our population dwindling, we tried to keep hope that there was a way to live, a way to save everyone. But we were running out of crops to eat and plant, animals to hunt.

And soon even the ground we farmed became effected.

Power, medicines, people to make such things... Our planet was running out of _everything._ And as the years went on it became painfully apparent: People were becoming sick, and those _already_ with terminal illnesses... did not survive long.

That was the _first_ wave of death after the worldwide famine hit. It took the lives of over 1/3 the population. In a span of just 3 short years.

_\---5 years before the end---_

People would even eat the poisonous plants and animals, just to _die_ soon after having their bellies full... because the pain of having nothing in your stomach was like daily tortured compare to that.

Some ended their pain even earlier, not knowing when they'd have any food again; _that's just how scarce food was._

The world had become apocalyptic, and people started holding tournaments, the prize being resources, to try and regain something of ourselves that was lost. The Battle Arenas. People chip in little bits of food and other junk they can spare as bets, as money had become useless except as paper to burn for a stove fire.

Without my parents' awareness, at the age of 21... I entered the arenas. This is where my individual fame began, my knack for fighting finally having become useful, those many years of sparring with one of the greatest fighters to ever live finally having can in handy.

My skill only grew with each fight, and one could say that's how I got my title of "Warrior". But outside the ring weren't the only place fights would occur... 

The stealing, hurting, just so parents could get the smallest thing for their children to eat. Defending my family, I was a natural at defending my family from thieves. And for the weeks, the months, and longer... I protected my family with my fists. 

When my dad found out about my activities, I thought he'd be angry. But instead... he cried. Cried at his helplessness in it all. He was too old to fight like he used to, so even though he pleaded to go fight with me to earn food for the family, I sternly refused to let him.

Determined to feed their children, Determined for them to _live._ My parents were the same. But I was the man of the house now. And I _refused_ to see them suffer for me. 

But...

How fast everything was deteriorating was _alarming._ Our planet was dying, and taking _us_ with it... But most people have a strong urge to live despite the pain. Even though the amount of food was becoming less and less. 

And _that's_ when the last leader that was left alive, the one that got away, put an idea in the hungry, thirsty peoples' minds, reaching out to people with families and now dying children because they now had _nothing_ to eat to drink.

Reaching out to the mothers whose newborn children had no breast milk to feed on because their mother's we're too _hungry_ to produce anything for them, the mother's who'd just _lost_ their babies, miscarried. Reaching out to the families with sick people, older people, with this insane idea:

**_If there were less mouths to feed, then we'd have enough for everyone. A few sacrifices for the many to live._ **

Of course everyone was against it at first. Why would anyone kill people like that? But as time went on, people began to die on their own...

The newborn babies without breast milk to feed them _died_ soon after being born. Most parents unable to even carry to full term because of the lack of food and water to nourish the fetus trying to grow inside of them.

Unborn babies died within the first few weeks after being noticed, and soon people _stopped trying_ in fear of heartbreak. Mothers committed suicide to be with their babies in the afterlife, and the elders too weak to go on without food _died_.

The children ages 2 to 7 were beginning to die. One by one... crying in agony. His words sinking in deeper with each and every death... And even though I'd done everything in my power to make sure Loen, my precious little brother, kept food in his belly... His already frail body constantly failed him.

**" _Kill so they can live"_**

People began to think _hard_ about what he'd said, them knowing that the leader had _also_ lost his family to the famine of the world.

**_'If I'd killed the family beside me, could I have fed my baby....?'_ **

**_'If they died, would she have lived past 6 days??'_ **

**_'If I had of did it... would I see her smiling face while holding her in my arms... instead of burying her in coffin no bigger than the palms of my hands.?'_ **

One by one the cities fell, this idea occupying everyone's mind. Some just went crazy, using it as an excuse to kill, Some killed to fill the emptiness losing everything had caused. The old leader decided that death was much better than living, being the first of many to give their life for the new cause he'd set in motion.

This was the Famine Wars. Cities Burned, Streets filled with blood. The person beside you was your enemy, the person behind you was your enemy, the person in front of you was your enemy. Even if years ago you once play fought in the backyard. 

Even if at one time you had sleep overs with them or bought them birthday gifts they never let go of. Even if at one point that person was your best friend... now they were just someone willing to kill you to feed their own families. 

Only my family didn't lose our minds. We were determined to fine a way to live in this world of war and famine... No matter what we would stick together through it all.

But I learned at a very young age, that dreams are only dreams, and at some point... 

**_...You have to wake up._ **


	8. Intermission Chapter: The Past - Part 2 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of Loey's Past.

**_/_ ** **_/Author's Note and Disclaimer: This series of chapters are Loey's backstory, they are dark and contain very heart wrenching and painful to read content. Read at your own risk as there is angst and pain in this series of Chapters. They are longer than my regular chapters. Viewer discretion is HIGHLY advised. Don't say I didn't warn you, and Loey... I am SO sorry for doing this you.//_ **

**_You were warned._ **

_\---2 years before the end---_

"Hyung! Play with me! I'm bored!" Loen pulled at my arm, a pouty expression on his face. "Not now Loen... I have to keep a lookout!" I sighed at him. "You know I can't play right now."

"But I'm bored! You promised you'd play with me and that was days ago Loey-hyung!! Please~" He did his famous puppy eyes and it was damn hard to resist. "Ask Mino and Zico! You love playing with them, don't you?" He pouted again.

"Yeah I do... But you're always busy and I want to play with you, hyung! ...Please play with me..." He looked so defeated, and I honestly couldn't blame him. He was only ten years old, and all of his friends his age had died.

But death... was a common occurrence, and hearing that neighbors had died was nothing new. It didn't faze me anymore, but Loen was only 10 years old... It hit him hard. 

Mino and Zico, my best friends, stuck with us. They were brothers and lost their family early on to the famine. They only had their mom, but she had terminal cancer since Loen was born. So when the famine hit and all of our resources went as well, so did their mom. 

With the first wave of death.

But she refused to die until she knew her children would be taken care of, and I made it my mission to take care of them too. And they've been with us ever since. 

Mino and Zico were info seekers and always gave us a heads up when something was amiss, giving us time to prepare and flee if we needed to. They became our eyes and ears, I was their sword and shield, my brother was our moral support, working hard to cheer us up and make us laugh. 

My dad, even though he was a bit older now, made sure to teach all of us how to fight, and I added to that teaching, now finally being able to beat him in a fight. He kept us level, _sane_ , telling us funny stories about his own childhood to lighten the mood.

How he could make the apocalypse funny was _beyond_ me, but he did it. 

And then there was my Mom. She made sure to make time for each and every one of us, including Mino and Zico, who had become her newest sons. She'd always wanted a big family, but because of her infertility, she wasn't able to bare more than me and my brother, who almost didn't make it.

If there wasn't enough love in this world of death, if there was no light to shine on our now dark, bleak lives, then it was my mother that filled the void. Even when there was bad news, when there was pain and sadness, she kept smiling that bright smile that could warm the coldest night.

But things were becoming worse in our little town. People were going crazy because of the lack of food. And when more people began dying, it was the start of the second wave. But this wave was because of illnesses that couldn't be cured, the weak that were strong enough to make it through the first wave..

...Weren't strong enough to make it through this one. And now only 1/6 of our planet was left alive. My little brother Loen always had a weak body, he was always sickly and feeble. But I and my friends were determined to help him live. 

I promised I'd keep him safe no matter what. And so did my friends. The Battle Arena was my way of doing so. I kept winning, earning whatever I could. Food, supplies, clothes. Everything they could offer I made _sure_ I won it.

Mino knew his way around the little forests we had that had any animals in it, anything edible, he was our hunter, and Zico was the medic, collecting herbs to make little remedies with. Because each of us had our own special traits, together we were able to gather more materials than other families.

In a way, you could say we were the richest family on the planet with our resources and skills. We had the most resources, we _earned_ that. We worked _hard_ for that, to maintain that. For Loen... the _last_ child left on the planet now... 

A child I didn't want to have to grow up, and _this_ dream... I was gonna make _damn sure_ came true for him. I sacrificed my childhood so that he'd have one. Even in this harsh world, his smile was the only thing I would ever need.

But the town felt more and more like a battle ground as the weeks went by, and my gut, as time and time again had proven, was never wrong no matter how much I wanted it to be...

_\---A few days later---_

They attacked then in the dead of night, the entire, crazed town, people we'd _helped_. Trying to get our stores of food and supplies that we _shared_ with them. They wanted to have _all of it_ to themselves. enough to last for them alone. 

They were killing each other, all for the honor of killing _us_. The world was now a world of kill or be killed. It was like the _atmosphere itself_ was fueling their insanity. My family and two friends were the only ones unaffected by it... and it forever bugged me.

But I had no time to think about that. They were here.

The grenade rolled onto our door step and I was quick to grab it. "Everybody get clear!!" I threw it back where it came from, hearing screams as it went off as soon as it landed. As a precaution, we were always ready to leave. Always ready to run. 

They had snipers. But not professional ones like the ones I've beaten in the Arena. "Did you forget who I am?" I hissed, pulling out my gun. None of these people were professional _anything_. They were just _desperate_. But that made them even more dangerous, because they were willing to do anything.

 _Everything_ , to win this battle. _To kill us so they could live_.

People had bombs, guns, and even DIY weapons. They came at us with _everything_ they could, their minds having completely gone blank, losing their families, their livelihoods, had driven them to _complete insanity_.

Mino and Zico fought from either side of me. _Heh_ , I've always loved me a good fight. These guys were _nothing_ to me. The only people I trusted were my family and two friends. I fought, and kept fighting.

The entire town was a battlefield. _Us against them_. Hundreds of people desperate, having lost it all. All of them sad and broken, shells of what they were. 

Then I heard it... his voice... his crying voice... "LOEN!!" I ran to where they were in the chaos around me. I had been separated from my parents and brother, as me, Zico, and Mino were busy holding back the hoard of crazed townspeople. 

When I finally got there. To them.... It was a horrible sight. 

My dad was holding them back from Mom and Loen, but he was being overpowered. My dad wasn't as young as he used to be, and taking on ten, twenty people who wanted nothing more than to either kill you or even _eat_ you... 

The sound filled my ears. His screams. Loen and my mom's cries, and the gunshot. The other snipers... had shot my dad through his skull. He fell down to the ground, them pouncing on his body and toting it off, turning their sights to my Mom and brother.

Everything went dark, for I don't know how long, I wasn't sure what was what, where I was, or who was around me. I just knew that my blood boiled, and my skin burned. Pure rage.

_********_

"It's over now, Hyung... You avenged him... you avenged Dad... It's over now... So please!" Loen, Mino, and Zico were holding onto me with everything they had when everything came back to light. I looked around, the flames blazing everywhere I looked. 

Then I looked back at them. "What... what is going on? Why are they... who...?" All around us were flames... and bodies... 

No one would tell me anything no matter how I pleaded... my mother only looking at me, a horrified expression on her face as it was stained with evaporating tears...

The town where I'd grown up was gone, the people I once knew were gone, and my dad...

My dad that taught me to fight and be the man of the house.

My dad that told us jokes and held us all together..

My dad... that I didn't even notice that I was holding in my arms, his weight finally sinking in.

_...His dead body's weight...._

While everyone else mourned tears and cries for the world to hear... I remained silent. I remained strong. I was now and officially... the man of the house. "We have to get moving. Let's gather what we can off of them, and let's go..."

We had to keep moving... We had to keep moving. Those were the only thoughts I had as the reality of our world finally sunk in for me. This was a world of war. Everywhere was a battlefield. 

I buried my dad as best I could in the garden he worked hard to grow while it was still fertile. In the backyard of our house that used to be full of laughter and smiles. I buried him with my hope that things would get better.

_\---Author's POV---_

_The world's sky was amethyst in it's color, its once blue splendor now completely gone. The atmosphere was unforgiving, storms raging all over the now barren planet. The third wave of death hit the planet. All that was left were ruins and chaos._

_Only a small percentage were left on the planet now... The last city, including Loey's family. They found refuge there with his mother's sister, but all is not what it seems._

_The atmosphere played tricks on the mind, only Loey being completely unaffected by it. Their planet had become toxic, and the scarce materials were already enough to drive anyone insane._

_As the years went on, Loey noticed that something wasn't right, but then again, nothing about anything that was happening was._

**********

We were lucky to find my mom's sister hiding in another town not too far from where we used to live. Her twin sons Suga and Agust D were pretty cool, but kept their distance... I could understand that completely.

They stayed researching together in a small lab that they owned. Because their were no people to tax them or charge them for materials anymore, you know, since everyone except for like 1/50th of the world had died off, they were free to do pretty much whatever they wanted.

They were always off in their own world, but the took a shine to Loen... everyone did. It was rare to see someone so young on the planet anymore. It was rare to see anyone on the planet anymore. People just kept dying, the rest wondering when it was their turn.

But their mom, my _aunt_... I didn't trust her. She had always given me odd vibes since _before_ the famine wars, there was something... _off_ about her. I didn't like her. At all. Ever.

And then there was _my_ mom...

My mother cried everyday over the loss of Dad. She stuck closer to Loen than ever before, Almost _obsessively_ , as if he'd disappear if she let him go. And he relationship with _me_ became strained. Because I looked _exactly_ like Dad, having become a _constant_ reminder that he was _gone_. 

I could understand her wanting distance from me. But it was more like she was... _afraid of me._

_'_

_Ever since the day Dad died, the day I can barely remember, and that no one will say anything about, she was afraid of me..._

She went off with my aunt most of the time, Aunt Min consoling her as they went on their outings to find supplies. They went out every other day, and I thought it was just a sister thing. My gut kept telling me to keep my distance from her, but... she's my _aunt_.

Then the twins came to us, a scared look on their face. A look that sent a shiver down my spine. A warning. An ominous look of fear. 

"You have to go... _Now_." Agust D kept looking around, over his shoulder. We we're all caught off guard. The Twins were distant and rarely talked to us. Trust in this world was out of the window with people outside of immediate family, aside from my friends.

"She was a- You have to leave! All of you before she get's here!" 

"What do you mean? What's going on?!" Loen, now 12 years old, exclaimed. None of us could understand what was going on, but the twins had found something out. Something awful. 

"My mom... before the famine she was a-"

Suga suddenly stopped at the sound of a gunshot, and a cackle. Agust D was on the ground, his blood pooling. "HYUNG!!!" Suga ran to him, but before he could even get halfway, he was shot too. "So you found out, huh...? Too bad, I wanted to keep playing _family_."

"R-run... away..." Suga's eyes closed as a tear went down his face... Agust D was already gone, having died immediately from the wound he received. Mom came into the room, horrified at the sight of her nephews.

She punched her sister as hard as she could in the face, knocking her to the ground. "KIDS RUN!!" She took Loen by the hand and all of us ran.

_\---??? POV---_

"I can't do that to him! He's defended us his entire life! He-"

 _"He is a **monster**! A **demon**! He has to die, or he'll kill us all!" _The voice echoed inside their head, screaming protests at them. " _He **isn't** normal! Think about the others!"_

"I _am_ thinking about them! Loey loves them, protects them! US! Loey would never-"

 _"Are you **sure** he wouldn't?" _They paused in their argument, wanting to retort, but unable to find the confidence to do so. The voice continued to speak its piece. _"Do you not remember what happened **that day**? What he- What **IT**... became in its rage?" _

They thought long and hard about that dreadful day... the day they lost the Dad, a chill going down their spine as they continued to try and debunk the voice's logic. "But Loey... he was _protecting_ us... He loves us and we love him!" 

_"Maybe he did before... Maybe **you** did before... But that **monster** isn't the Loey we once loved. The last person he looked at with murderous intent on that day... **don't you remember?** "_ They recall the horrible memory of the dark eyes of the figure as it walked towards them drenched from head to toe in flames.

"I-i-it was **us** he turned to..."

 _"If Loen hadn't of stopped him that day... **You** would be dead as well. You must protect Loen from that **demon** pretending to be his brother... We **must** kill him..." _They looked at the gun in their grasp, it rattling as their shaky hands fixed their grip on it, becoming firm and steady.

_"There won't be anyone left to hurt him if the monster is gone. To protect Loen..._

_**...Loey must die."** _

\---Loey POV, 1 day before the end---

We kept running, further and further away we ran. There was no one to stop us, because we were the last ones left. Just me, my friends, my brother, Mom, and the deranged serial killer that just happened to also be my aunt. 

_Who just killed her twin sons and laughed about it._

The atmosphere made her bad and violent tendencies even _more_ apparent, and now she was just a predator hunting her pray, having literally nothing and no one else to kill but _us._ But she forgot one thing.

That means she has to deal with _me_ , and I've never liked her to _begin_ with. This should be a good fight. "Bring it you devil! TRY TO KILL ME, I DARE YOU!!" I stopped dead in my tracks, in my 26 years, I'd seen thousands of battles. Not one of those battles had I lost except for the ones with my dad.

"What are you doing, kid? It's not fun if you don't run." Aunt Min said dryly. "It's fun for me to kick your ass, knocking that smirk off your face gives me very happy." I could hear a very satisfying click she'd done with her teeth, making her mad also made me smile. "Die!"

She ran up to me with her gun in hand, she was just as trained as my dad was back in his day. Which was a problem, cause she fought a bit better than him. She spun the gun in her hand gracefully, I avoided every precise shot she fired, now being at close range, while she evaded and blocked every blow I threw her. 

Back and forth on even footing, even though she was armed, it was absolutely useless against me. When she threw a left, I blocked it. When she kicked and spun, I block and responded. I was most likely the first prey she'd had a matched fight with, _a fight that she was losing._

I was finally able to read and predict her movements, my battle experience coming into effect. She most likely didn't have to fight with her victims, whereas I had been in multiple fights under both uncontrolled and controlled circumstances for _most of my life_. "You are so dead." I smirked.

She was about to come at my with a kick, but I saw it coming, kicking her foot back causing her body to jerk forward. I knocked the gun out of her hand and it went flying in an unknown direction.

"You." I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Won't be." I used my legs to forcefully bend her knees, me having maneuvered behind her. "Hurting anyone." I squeezed, earning a yelp from her. "EVER." I lifted her off the ground with ease. "AGAIN!" Letting my rage run free, I went backwards, slamming her neck against the pavement, a crystal clear snap echoing through the empty world. 

I got up, looking at her as she laid completely still on the now shattered pavement. The blood from her mouth pooled as the force of the blow had shattered her neck. I panted, it was over. Now there was no one to hurt Loen, no one to hurt my friends and family.

Now, there was no one.

"LOEY LOOK OUT" Before I could turn around, I heard the gun shots. I heard the thuds that followed them. But when I turned around, I couldn't register who was now pointing the gun at me.

Everything went dark as it did the day Dad died...

**_...and I blacked out once again._ **


	9. Chapter 7

_\---Author's POV---_

_In the first days of Loey's comatose state they refused to leave the hospital in case he woke up, but as the hours turned to days, our manager finally decided to push them to go back home. The weeks that Loey was asleep the boys completed their therapy for the trauma Ja Ne had caused, taking turns coming to the hospital everyday to check on Loey._

_They had a complete paid vacation from all things pertaining to EXO and SM, the CEO wanting them to make a full recovery from this scare. They'd planned to go to a resort to relax, but they didn't want to go without Loey, who'd risked everything for them._

_Loey..._

_He didn't hesitate to take on a bomb to protect them. The way he moved, how focused he was, how strong he was... It was like he had **experience** with it, with fighting, with **protecting**. _

_\---Loey POV---_

I opened my eyes slowly, my head throbbing from remembering that nightmare... A nightmare I didn't want to believe was my _reality_ at one time. I've never wanted to think about those horrible days... but now that I'm thinking about them, _unwillingly_ , I noticed something:

_**Parts were missing.** _

When my dad was killed... I remember him _dying_ and then... **_nothing_**. I can't remember what happened after, and my remaining family and two friends would never tell me, and because it was too painful to bring up, I never asked.

But something is _more_ off than that entire situation was... and that is the fact that **_I can't remember it_**. Neither can I remember the very last days I spent with my family before they... I have to know what happened.

_I have to find a way to remember._

I sat up, feeling something holding on my hand. When I looked down to see who it was, a felt a small smile creep onto my face. I pulled at the massive ears me and him shared, "Chanyeol, you _do_ know that you're drooling, right?"

Chanyeol shot up, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Loey-hyung..? HYUNG YOU'RE AWAKE!!" I regretted waking him up _immediately,_ as him yelling set off a chain reaction of the other eight boys to wake up, each of them tackling me one by one with hugs.

"How are you feeling?! Are you hurting anywhere?!" He was checking everywhere for anything. "I'm getting the nurse, okay?!" He almost ran out of the room, yelling down the halls that I was awake. Everyone was laughing, but they were also crying.

"Guys... stop crying and fill me in already on what been going on." I ruffled each of their hairs to lighten the mood, it used to always make my little brother happy, and it worked for them too. All of them began filling me in on everything as Junmyeon came back with the nurse.

\-----------------

After a few days of different check ups and tests I was finally discharged from the hospital. But although my body had gotten better, and that long sleep I took gained my better control on my... _heat_... I still had no luck in recovering those blank parts of my memory.

Aside from that I had other issues to deal with as well, like the fact that the boys had made me social media accounts because of my increasing popularity, and the CEO even wanted me to post pictures of myself and Chanyeol together.

Everyone wanted to make the "twin brother" thing that fans had came up with after that incident real; Chanyeol had even introduced me to his mother, who I must say, makes _incredible_ food. I liked her a lot, mainly because she kept feeding happily despite my appetite.

"I'd love for you to join the family! For my Yeollie to have such a wonderful twin would put my heart at ease! That settles it, you're my newest son. You don't have a last name... so you'll take on our family name: Park!! From now on you are Loey Park!!"

"Mrs. Park wait I-" Before I could stop her she was dancing down the halls of her home singing "I got another son~ A wonderful new son~" And I simply laughed, not really being able to, nor wanting to tell her 'no'.

"I guess I really _am_ your Hyung now." Chanyeol was a grinning mess, and I ruffled his curly hair cause I was also smiling. I don't smile often, never had a reason to, but he made it so easy to be happy. Just like Loen did... And I welcomed that.

_\----Author's POV----_

_A few weeks passed after Mrs. Park made that announcement of taking Loey into her family, making the "twins" statement the company wanted to go with a real thing. Loey didn't actually mind it too much, and Chanyeol loved the idea. So did the other boys._

_Their fans loved it too, and the two became really popular. But... Loey began to refuse to show the boys his social media. Something was up, but Loey said not one word about it to them. Something had obviously been bugging him sense they left the hospital, and they were determined to figure it out._

\--------------------------------------------------------

_\---Chanyeol POV---_

"So what's the plan? How do we figure out what's going on with him without being caught?!" I whispered to the boys. We met up in a different part of the building while Loey left to deal with matters on his phone, which was exactly the problem.

We knew something was up when he suddenly refused to let us see it, seeing as he used to not care whether we looked at it, and would let us post for him cause he didn't feel like it. "I have an Idea, and we'll be putting our vacation to to good use too!" Baekhyun exclaimed.

"Here's the plan... He always keeps his personal things in his room when we leave, taking only the items he needs for the job. He always locks his room door when he's not around. Chanyeol, that's were you come in. You know how to pick locks, and you also set up the code on his phone. While we distract him, you have to figure out what's up." 

I could feel the pressure, but I was ready. "Got it. I have a shoot I have to do, and that gives me an excuse to stay home while you guys go out!" The plan was set, and the perfect time to put it in action was tomorrow.

\------Next Day------

"Loey! Come on, you gotta come with us!" Junmyeon called to him from the living room. "Since Chanyeol has a shoot he'll be joining us a bit later on with our managers." Loey came from his room, leaving his personal phone there and taking the security phone that all the bodyguards had.

" _Aish_... You guys are really excited to be going to the beach, huh?" Loey called out, unamused by the whole thing. "Oh come on, Hyung~" Baekhyun chimmed. "We've been waning to go for so long now... At least _pretend_ to be excited." Loey flashed him the fakest smile Baekhyun thought he'd ever seen. "Yay..."

Soon enough. they were off to the airport to get to the beach resort, and I was at the dorm alone. "Time to get to work." I went directly to Loey's room without a second to spare, picking at the lock until I heard that satisfying click. "Yes!" I opened it, finding Loey's room to be very dull and simple.

Not surprising see who he is.

I found Loey's phone, unlocked it, and checked everything I could on it. Surprised to find nothing. "What was the big deal then? There's nothing he-" As soon as I said that the phone pinged. It was a private message on almost all of his social medias... all from the same sender.

"What is this?" Knowing his passwords because _I_ had made them for him, he not caring about it, I looked at them, his photos, everything that Loey would want to hide from them. I opened his phone, and just as I did, the newest messages came through:

**_You're right. I am the one that gave Ja Ne the bomb. But that didn't work. She couldn't kill you like I wanted her to._ **

**_But that just makes things how they used to be. If you could only remember why I hate you~_ **

**_Yeah. That's right, I know full well that you can't remember who I am, and why I hate you, or what happened before you woke up in that forest._ **

**_But you made it too easy for me, leaving your precious Chanyeol at home alone._ ** **_Oh, and Chanyeol. You might want to look behind you~_ **

Chanyeol turned, but before he could scream, his mouth was covered. No matter how he struggled, the culprit was much stronger than him. As everything went dark, he could hear the figure laughing.

_"There won't be anyone left to hurt us if the monster is gone. To protect Loen..._

_**...Loey must die."** _


	10. Chapter 8

When Chanyeol woke up he was in an unknown and dark place that looked like a basement. Just as his eyes were beginning to adjust, he noticed a closed window on one of the walls. It was too small for him to fit through, so it couldn't be an escape.

He looked through it, hoping to see outside, but disappointed to find it was just another room. But when he looked in further, his shock and fear only grew.

A kid. . He looked injured, bandages and IV's in him. Based on where his bandages were, and the amount of blood on them... If Chanyeol had to guess, this kid had been shot in his chest.

And even though he wasn't even conscious, the kidnapper had chained him up, making sure he wasn't going anywhere should he wake... But why hadn't they did that to him, who was perfectly healthy and much bigger than this injured child?

The person who hired Ja Na was even more insane than she was...

"Don't worry... I'll get both of us out of here somehow..." He wasn't sure now he was going to do it, but he was determined to find a way to get both of them out, The helpless kid being his added motivation.

_\---Loey POV---_

A trip to the beach may be what I need to relax my mind and help me think about what's been going on. Receiving random threats from Antis doesn't bother me in the slightest, but this _one sender_ makes my gut twist and turn. A warning.

My gut has _never_ lied to me.

This person knew things about me that no one on this planet would understand but me and him. This person knows me on a _personal_ level, and that _disturbs_ me. I killed everyone that tried to kill my family, so it couldn't be that. And my family... they...

It was blank, and my gut again twist and turn with ominous signals. No. I refuse to believe that.

This person kept making innuendos to the parts of my memory that I couldn't remember. Asking me about how my family died, saying that I killed them by existing. Calling me a monster... that _burns_ everything around me.

What was that supposed to mean? Then it hit me: _My heat. They knew about my heat!_

_But how? That didn't start happening until I- wait... no... Wait._

It didn't begin here. It started on _my_ world. And that's what I can't remember. I can't remember what happened when that power came into play!

My head begins to pound at the realization. I need to remember what I did. And then maybe, I'll remember who this person is, and why they wish to end me.

And to see if maybe they're right to say I'm a monster...

\------------

I sat at the edge of the pool while the others were playing, trying to think to no avail and my gut not helping with the matter. It kept turning and twisting, all bad signs. But I couldn't place why it was doing that.

Until I was dragged into the water by Sehun and Jongin... those children, I swear. "Hyung, have fun! Stop moping and smile a little will you?" I can't deal with these kids... Honestly... They remind me so much of Loen.

**_"Loen, not you.... Please not you... Loen, Please open your eyes.... PLEASE!!"_ **

My head began to pound as a vague vision came into my mind. Loen... what happened to him... why was he bleeding, his eyes, why weren't they opening... Who shot my brother?! "Hyung? What's wrong?"

"Just a slight headache... I'll head back early, you guys have fun, okay?" I quickly left the beach, walking to clear my thoughts. As I was walking, I saw some kids playing around. They were pretending to fight, wrestling in the playground. Just like how Me, Mino, and Zico used to play when we were young.

**_"Mino... Zico... Why are you lying there... Get up. It's not funny, guys... Open yours eyes..."_ **

Blood and gunshots bombarded my mind, and my head began to pound once again. More images flashed through my mind; a gun, a fearful gaze, a vague image of a woman.

It was me they wanted to shoot... not them. they were aiming for me, but they protected me... First Mino, then Zico... and then...

It made no sense. 

I was back at the hotel, in my room trying to think when the phone rang. I picked it up, thinking that the boys were calling me, since I did leave rather abruptly. "Hello Loey. Remember me now?" 

I wanted to vomit. No. No... This voice was..

"He really does look exactly like you, you know." She laughed. "But the only difference between Chanyeol here and you... is that he isn't a monster." I had to absorb what she was saying. Wait. Wait a minute.

"What? What have you done with Chanyeol you-"

"Now, now... If you don't want him to get _hurt_ , you'll come to me. Alone. I've already sent you my location. You have 3 hours to get here. If not, I'll just kill this kid and come to you instead. He looks like you, that's enough reason. Clock's ticking."

The call ended. I packed my gun and headed out, but stopped as soon as I opened the door. "H-hyung... what was that... where is Chanyeol...?" All of them...

They heard everything.

"This is what you've been trying to hide from us? Someone was stalking you, threatening you, and you did want to tell us?!" Junmyeon, even though he was smaller than me, lifted me up by my collar. He was angry, all of them were, But they were worried even more.

Worried for Chanyeol, worried for me. But I was even more upset.

"You think you're the only one whose mad right now?!" My skin burned. "You think I'm not worried, that I'm not upset!?!" My clothes smoked. "I have even more reason to be mad, I'm have more right than any of you to be angry right now!!" 

Junmyeon let go, his hand having gotten burned on my skin. "L-Loey what's-"

"I thought... that everyone I had, my family, were gone. Dead." My blood began to boil. "But it was even more twisted than that... I couldn't even _remember_ when they died. My dad, my friends, my brother... NOTHING since I got from the hospital.." Everything was turning red. _"I wouldn't have even known I'd forgotten if I didn't think about while I was asleep..."_

"And you have the _nerve_ to yell at _me_ right now about not telling you?! How the hell was I suppose to tell you I had amnesia from when _everyone around me died?!_ How was I supposed to tell you that this person knew _everything about that_?!"

They were at a loss of words, and my heat cooled and became like ice on my skin, a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach as I remembered the good times I had with my family. Those contagious laughs and smiles I'd never get to see again. "You think... I don't feel the same as you do?!"

"This person... " I walked towards them. "Killed my best friends." I took a step. "Killed my little brother." I took another step. "And took Chanyeol. And now I remember everything..." I took yet another, until I was looking down at all of them.

"But what makes me want to vomit right now isn't that..." My voice was breaking, my emotions mixed and jumbled together. I grabbed Junmyeon, who had grabbed me.

"It's the fact that for 25 years...

**_...I called that person "Mom"._ **


	11. Intermission Chapter: The Past - Part 3 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last missing piece of Loey's past.

**_//Author's Note and Disclaimer: This is the end of Loey's backstory, it will be short. Viewer discretion is advised nonetheless. Don't say I didn't warn you, and Loey... I am SO sorry for doing this you. Author-nim is so sorry.//_ **

**_You were warned._ **

"Mom... why did you shoot them? Why did you-" Loen grabbed my arm. "Run Hyung... please get away from her... " I couldn't understand it. "You're our mom... so why?"

Nothing made any sense. Mom was now pointing the gun at me. Tears in her eyes as she looked upon Mino, Zico, and Loen bleeding out on the ground. "You monster. If you die, then my kids will be safe. If only they didn't love you... You demon."

I looked around to my friends, "Get... out of... here..." They stopped moving. Motionless and still. "Mino... Zico... Why are you lying there... Get up. It's not funny, guys... Open yours eyes..." This had to be some type of joke. Some sick joke.

"Run Loey... get away from here!" My eyes darted down to Loen as he pushed me softly, but he didn't have any strength. He was pale, and it was like he was shrinking in my arms. His eyes closed, and his small hand slowly slid down to the ground... "Loen, not you.... Please not you... Loen, Please open your eyes.... PLEASE!!"

_Boom._

I could hear the gunshot, but even though I felt it enter my head... I didn't feel any pain. I felt absolutely nothing. Only my rage. Just like back then. But this sad rage was different... I remember it all now. I was burning.

My eyes turned black as I looked upon this person before me. This person was not my mother. My cold blue flames that enveloped my body evaporated the tears that streamed from my eyes as I looked upon them.

I had nothing. No one anymore. There was no point anymore.

The fear in her eyes grew as she grabbed Lifeless Loen from the ground, leaving Mino and Zico, who were gone, to bleed out on the ground from the gunshot wounds that were supposed to be mine.

"Look at what you are!!" She yelled. "A demon that killed hundreds! You aren't my son! Loey died when My husband did!! You are a monster trying to hurt my remaining children. Making them love you while pretending to be my Loey... You flaming beast, DIE!!"

She shot her gun until there weren't any bullets left. But they couldn't get past my flames. At this point, it didn't matter if they did hit me... death was kinder than being alive to feel this pain. This world.

This world was already over. What's the point anymore? Loen was gone. Loen, my Loen, my precious bit of happiness... was gone. There was no reason. Now it was just me and another _monster_. 

My flames grew, and grew, along with my pain, my screams, my sadness. I yelled out, crying for the first time in my life. "No... No... NO!!!" I shook my head, the tears flying and exploding on impact with the ground. Everything around me began to melt. 

The bodies around me became ash. Light filled the sky as my flames grew, me continuing to cry. Not caring about the fact that Loen and my mom weren't there anymore. They most likely turned to ash.

With my last scream, my last howl, the world around me burned. 

And when the dust settled, I was the last one on my world. Nothing. I was surrounded by nothing, the ashes that were my friends, my family, blowing away the second I touched them...

My world. This is how my world ended. I burned it away in my own sadness. This was the very last wave of death.

_And it was caused..._

_...by **me**._

_\---End of The Past---_


	12. Chapter 9

They were trying to take in what Loey, the person now on his knees, crumbling in front of them for the first time ever, was telling them.

The person who rarely ever smiled, never laughed, and never showed a hint of weakness, was now breaking down in front of them, having told them his horrid, atrocious past and giving him a valid reason for why he never, ever talked about his family.

How his mother shot and killed their entire family in a failed attempt to kill him, how she had gone insane, his brother Loen and how much he meant to him... and how he held his body before he escaped from there. The place he refused to say.

This is what he was dealing with? This... this was his pain? Behind that emotionless expression... this is what he was feeling? 

Junmyeon, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Jongin, Jongdae, and Yixing gathered around the broken figure in front of them. In this, Loey had broken down all of his walls to them. "How the hell was I supposed to say that, huh?"

He looked up at them, his face wet with his stinging tears, no longer trying to hide his pain. "How was I supposed to tell you that I wasn't strong enough to protect my own family from... from a _monster_..." 

They had never seen so much pain on his face. He had never allowed himself to let that pain show. They remember how he was when they first asked about his family... now they know why he was like that, and it hurt them even more.

Loey got off the ground, out of their embrace. "I won't let it happen again. I can't let it happen again. No... I have to save him. At all costs I have to save him." He broke free of them, dropping his phone on the ground as he ran to get to the destination.

"Loey wait! We have to get the police on this!" He looked back at them. The most desperate look they had ever seen on his face. "There's no time... Chanyeol is with that monster... and she won't hesitate to kill him if I don't get there within her limited time."

He gave them the saddest smile they'd ever seen. "Because I am a monster in her eyes... I have to get there. To end this.." He turned back. Ignoring their pleas for him to wait.

"Chanyeol, wait for me... I'm coming for you. So you be okay until I get there!"

\----------------------------------------

"Hey! Hey kid! Can you hear me in there?!" The kid on the other side of the small window began to move, Chanyeol having been calling to him as carefully and quietly as he could. "Hey! I'm going to get you out okay? Just hold on until then okay?" 

Chanyeol went to the lock on the door to his cell. "Time to put my skills to real use." He began to work the lock, using his handy tools to pick the lock until he heard that magical, satisfying click. "Damn I'm good." 

He carefully, slowly opened the door, making sure no to make a sound. Once it was open enough for him to slip through, he immediately went to the boy's door and picked at it's lock. Once he was in, he did the same thing for the chain on his leg. 

"The IV.... take... out the... IV..." The boy's quiet voice whispered to Chanyeol. That crazy kidnapper was drugging him too? On top of all of this?? Why was this kid so important to her?? He'd worry about that later.

"Okay, just hang on as best you can okay?" He maneuvered the boy around him, helping him onto his back. He pointed weakly in the direction he wanted to go, leading Chanyeol out of the place. As he navigated his way through, he noticed something off.

The kidnapper wasn't there at all.

She was nowhere near the building, and soon they were outside, Chanyeol knowing exactly where they were and how to get to the police station and the hospital. But the boy stopped him. "What's wrong? We're free, she isn't here! We can escape!"

The boy's cold, shivering hands squeezed Chanyeol's shirt. "She was... using you.. to lure out Loey... We have to save him... I can save him... please... he's-"

"Tell me where to go."  
  


\--------------------------------------------

"WHERE IS CHANYEOL?!" Loey roared at the woman before him. Just as she said, she was waiting for him at that destination, but there was no sign of Chanyeol anywhere around her. They were in a remote, abandoned building outside of town. 

"He's safe since you came. And I do hope you came alone, Loey." She revealed herself completely, stepping out of the shadow of the corner. "Other casualties besides you would be bad on my conscience."

"What conscience do you have? That died along with Min, Zic, and Loen when you killed them!!" Loey could see that those names visibly hurt her. "That was all your fault! If you had just died, then they would have been okay!"

"You are insane... _You're the one who shot that gun_ , you killed them, and for what? You may have once been my mother... but she died the moment they did." Loey could feel his skin burning, just as his eyes had changed, and his clothes smoking.

"You're right... I am not your mother." Loey was confused at her words as she smirked. "Your _mother_ hates this idea of killing you... Me?" Her eyes began to spark. "I'm the personification of her fear of you, her hatred for you. Everything she tried her darnedest to suppress but it seems... you got that monstrous gene from _me_." 

Loey wasn't sure what he was facing right now... But it wasn't his mother. "Who ...are you? What are you?" She cackled, sending a spark bullet right past his face, grazing it. "Your worst nightmare, kid." With a snap of her fingers detonated a bomb, causing the entire abandoned building to shake on it's already crumbling foundations.

"See, this building is gonna collapse more and more with every bomb I blow." She was insane. If she did that then... "Aren't you worried about your own life?!"

"Who said I cared about my life? My life is something I can toss at anytime, I have nothing to live for except killing you..." She detonated another. "You took everything from me." She snapped her fingers, and the ground shook with the next bomb exploding. "Loen looks at us like the monsters now..."

Wait.

"What the hell do you mean by that? Loen is dead! You killed him that day!" Loey dodged the falling debris to get to the lightning woman before him, she detonating bombs left and right as she continued to speak.

"Whatever brought us here saved him just barely. Which is why I have to finish," She shot more sparks at Loey, hitting him in his leg with shocking accuracy. "What I started, you and me are going to die here together. We are two monsters that don't deserve to live." 

Loey collapsed to the ground as the electrifying pain shot through his body from his leg. "Unlike you, I've been practicing with this curse that I came to bear in coming here... You still can't control your pyrokinesis, can you? No matter how hard you try it just goes out of control, doesn't it?"

Loey didn't know what to do, she was right. As his anger and frustration grew so did his heat, and his fear and sadness grew so did his heat, he had no control like she did over her... _lightning_. No matter what he did the only thing he could manage was to suppress it.

And even that was hard.

"See? You _are_ a monster that burns everything around it... just like you did our world. A demon of fire and wrath." She zipped faster than he could blink into his blindside and simply touched him on the shoulder. But the voltage that went through him was more than enough to put him on his knees.

"Goodbye, devil. Once we're gone from the world, my Loen will finally be safe." She kept detonating the bombs around them.

Loey was stuck on her words. Why does she keep mentioning Loen? He was _dead_... She was just an electrified sociopathic murderer who just wanted any excuse to kill him and herself in her own guilt.

"Loey! Loey are you here?!" That voice. Both of them turned, seeing a bruised, dirt covered Chanyeol, panting while carrying something on his back, it was covered with a blanket, so Loey couldn't see what it was. "Chanyeol? Get away from here!! This place isn't safe!!"

She retracted her electricity when she looked at Chanyeol, looking past him and to whatever he had on his back. "How are you here?!" She howled. "How dare you take what's mine!?" She pulled out a detonator

The building was crumbling around them, and Chanyeol had no way in. "How dare you take him away from safety... he was safe in that cage!" She roared at him.

"You're insane!" Chanyeol roared back at her. Whatever was on his back he held it tighter, and while she was distracted, Loey took that chance to knock her off of him with a kick. "Ack! You-" She was about to snap her fingers to activate the very last bomb to send the building crumbling on top of them.

Until she again looked past Chanyeol and to his back, stopping in her tracks. "Damnit... the next time we meet... I _will_ kill you." With that she retreated faster than they could pursue her, but the building continued to crumble, the damage being done.

"Chanyeol!" Loey ran, grabbing him, and with his strength, pulling him out of the building before it finally collapsed to a pile of rubble. Once they dust had settled, Loey looked at Chanyeol and checked him the same way Junmyeon always does when any of them get hurt.

"I'm okay, but I wasn't the only one that crazy lady kidnapped, she had this kid drugged, chained, and locked in a cell beside mines." Chanyeol motioned to the boy on his back, him looking up at with weary eyes.

Loey's eyes widened when he saw his face, and the child did the same. His tears falling without him knowing. "Loey... what's wrong with you? Are you okay?!" Chanyeol was at a loss.

"Is it really you..." Loey took the boy from Chanyeol, wrapping his arms around him as EXO and the police arrived on the scene. "You're real... right? You're really here?" Loey didn't register that his voice was breaking.

"Loey... you know this child?" Chanyeol said. The boys ran to them, Loey on the ground with a small kid. He refused to let him go. The boy looked up at him, a smile and tears in his weary eyes as Loey pulled him into a hug. 

The boys looked at the boy covered in bandages. He was thin and frail and pale, holding on to Loey as tightly as he could, and Loey was holding him like a precious jewel as he looked up at the nine of them. His tears falling without him realizing it.

"He's really here right...? Loen, my little brother...

**_...he's right here... Alive... right?"_ **


	13. Chapter 10

\--EXO POV--

"You can go in now, he's awake." The doctor came out of the room, a sad smile on her face. "Don't overwhelm him... Okay?." Loey thanked her, and turned to the boys. "Let me go in first... Please."

"No need to ask, Loey... Go see your brother. " Junmyeon reassured him, and so did the others, smiling as wide as they could for him. "You can introduce us later." Baekhyun added, earning the smallest of smiles from Loey.

Loey went in, and we watched from the window of the room, unable to hear what they were saying. Only seeing the biggest smile come across the little boy's face as he almost broke his support IVs grabbing Loey into a hug, which the boys snorted at.

But what almost made them cry again, was how fast Loey hugged him back, and how they didn't need to see his face...

To know how hard he was crying.

"Let's go to the police station and give our statements. We need to put get that woman behind bars." Sehun fumed. Chanyeol stopped, turning back to the room. "You guys go ahead, I've already given my statement on everything I saw, I'll stay here with Loey until you guys get back."

"Alright then, be safe." All of them waved their goodbyes to Chanyeol at the hospital and headed to the police station.

\---Chanyeol POV---

I went back to the room and let myself in with a knock at the door after giving them sometime alone, Loey basically dragged me in and sat me down, knowing full well what I was about to say. And I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR MO- none of that matters at the moment- YOU GOT COOL FIRE POWERS AND DIDN'T TELL MY _WHY_? Can you share them with me? That was a whole concept in EXO a while back and you are the REAL DEAL?! what the heck?!?" 

Loey looked absolutely defeated, Loen, on the other hand, was laughing his tiny lungs out. "Chanyeol Hyung! Did you know that his entire body can burst into flame? It's the coolest thing ever!" 

_"HE CAN?! What planet are y'all from?!"_ I beamed at Loey, the coolest being I have ever laid my eyes on ON TOP of him looking like _me_. But he didn't feel the same way about it, not by a long shot.

"Our planet was called Elyxion, and after everything there died, I burned the planet to ash in my sadness, because I though you were..." He looked at Loen. "And I lost all memory of it because I blackout whenever that happens." 

He looked at his hands, honestly exhausted with it all. I couldn't register what emotion he was displaying... was it worry, anger, or fear of himself? He looked up at us and continued, using a serious tone.

"What use is being _pyrokinetic_ if I can't use that to protect you two?" He sighed, his tone darkening. "Amkae, on the other hand, can use her electricity efficiently, and that's how she manipulates her special bombs and weaponry... Right now this power is nothing but a hindrance to me." 

"Then let's learn to use it!" Loen beamed, and I beamed with him. "If you can use that power I know you can beat her! Come on, it'll be fun!" Me and Loen pleaded with our eyes at Loey. "Please let us help you learn?"

Loey looked at both of us, ruffling both of our hairs and smiling."Okay then, help me learn."

"YES!" Me and Loen high-fived and excitement. We have the best Hyung in the world, Loen. But we been knew. The room was filled with laughter and smiles as Loey shook his head at the both of us, "Aish... you two..."

\------------------------------------

"They took him. This is a big problem." Amkae paced back and forth on the damp floors of the basement. Because she knew her old hideout would be compromised, she had this one set up before hand. "We need to get him back to continue our plan!"

 _"No..."_ Another voice spoke. _"This might work in our favor, Amkae. Yes, it has some disadvantages because of what we believe his... **condition** could do for Loey. We've seen it that day with your husband, and the day we got here..._"

"But that put Loen in danger! Loen can't be with Loey and you know why!"

 _"And what do you think **we** are, Amkae? We became monsters to kill one. And I promise you, we are worse than he ever was..."_ Amkae shook her head vigorously. "No, no, you're wrong... Go away!"

_"You remember how Mino's blood pooled, showing that beautiful crimson red, and how Zico's tears stained the ground as the light left his eyes... And Loen, how pale he became when he saw us..."_

"STOP IT!" She howled. "Get out of my head Agma!" She screamed at the voice, the tears streaming down her face as she held her head in fear. "I'm not the monster! _You are!_ You pulled the trigger and killed my sons for your own twisted humor!"

_"But it was you who let me into your mind that day, the day your husband died you let me in, just as others let me in... Because of your fear... Accept it Amkae... accept that I am you and you are me."_

"No! No I will never accept-"

_"Oh you **will** , Amkae. Or do you not remember why you must do this?"_

Amkae fell to her knees, crying in her hands. _"I see you do... To keep Loen alive you must do this, **or I will take back what is mine**. Now you will continue with our plan. But we must get rid of nine obstacles first."_

"Yes..." Amkae said defeated, she opened up a blueprint with specific places marked. "Plan B."

A blueprint of the SM building. 

\------------------------------------

"And that's all we know about the situation, Sir." The boys finished up with their statement, and were told to meet with the police chief in a secured room. They were lead there, and then left alone with the intimidating man. "Um... Hi, you wanted to speak with us?"

"Hello boys- _My daughter loves you by the way-_ but that's not why I'm talking to you like this right now. Loey, your bodyguard, has been helping us on the side ever since the Ja Ne case, and this new information we've gathered through this incident has made other grander connection to many other cases that we have been unable to solve for the past few months..."

He pulled out a few other files from different cases, different deaths that were all in the same way, with the same method, each more and more precise. "These... were all the work of Amkae. She was using these people as... _practice._ This woman is after Loey for reasons we don't know, and Chanyeol along with yourselves are in danger because of it. As you've witnessed first hand with Chanyeol's kidnapping."

They were painfully aware of it. "So... what are you saying."

The Police Chief rubbed his temple in frustration, "Nothing around you is safe, not electronics, social media, nothing. Your vacation just got extended until this case is closed. It is too dangerous with this killer on the loose, and Chanyeol is also a target now. Loey explained her obsession with her other son, Loen, in which Chanyeol saved..."

**_"He's really here right...? Loen, my little brother ...he's right here... Alive... right?"_ **

The memory stung in their hearts of Loey holding the little boy in his arms, too afraid to let him go in fear he'd disappear. And the ride to the hospital... they had never seen him so broken, so crushed, or so angry in all of their time with him. 

His emotions had never been so bare and exposed.

"I met Loey when he first joined you guys through the CEO because of his amazing skills in the field. He's helped me with a lot of cases on the side, but never opened up, as I have a feeling you all know very well."

All of them nodded, remembering how distant he was with them. "The reason I called you here, along with telling you about this case as you are involved, was to give you guys a task I can only entrust to you."

"Anything, Sir." Junmyeon answered, all of them nodding and waiting for the Chief to speak. 

"Keep a close eye on him. Keep eyes on...

**_...Loey's brother Loen."_ **


	14. Chapter 11

The boys watched as Loey played with Loen at the resort they returned to once everything had been settled with, being careful yet still allowing for the boy to have all the fun he wanted.

They had never seen him look so happy before. He'd never let on how happy he was until this kid came around. The one thing they'd been trying to do since they'd known him, this kid did within the first moments of him coming into their lives: Make Loey laugh and smile.

When he smiled that brightly, it made telling him and Chanyeol apart impossible; his smile made everyone else want to smile, and his laugh was like music to their ears. Even more so than Chanyeol's laugh because it was so rare and unexpected!

He still held it in for the most part, but when Loen smiled, played, or gave him a hug for any reason whatsoever, it made him smile wider than he'd ever done before. 

At first, the boys weren't sure how to approach him, they didn't know what to say or do around him, trying to ease their way in and get closer to him, but they didn't expect Loen to start the conversation instead. He wasn't shy about talking to them in the slightest! And he was so cute!

Loen looked like a tiny version of Chanyeol and Loey with curly dark brown hair and that same dimple on his cheek that they had. He had a vastly different personality than his brother, however; where Loey was cold and distant when they first met, Loen was bubbly and happy, eager to make friends and just a little ball of sunshine!

He was a complete goofball that loved to make everyone around him smile and laugh. His physical condition just didn't match up to his personality though. Because of his prolonged and severe chest injury, the bullet wound causing damage to his already weak heart, it was too dangerous for him to do anything strenuous like playing outside or any sort of sport. 

The most he could do was watch as the other's did them instead, but he didn't mind that at all. And the boys made sure to try and include him in as much as they could, letting him float in the water with them when they went for a swim, inventing different versions of the beach games so they they wouldn't have to move around as much, and just making sure he was having all the fun he could.

But the reason the police chief was talking about soon became clear to them, that Loen wasn't all there after what he'd been through. He'd have night terrors, worse than nightmares. It was like his nightmares would come into the living world to haunt him, and he couldn't tell when he was screaming at night. 

Only Loey or Chanyeol could calm him down, and get him to fall back asleep. It was heartbreaking to see, but the therapy sessions he went to every week seemed to be helping a bit. As long as Amkae was out there, however, no one could truly rest easy. 

The mere mention of her name sent shivers down his spine and Loey into a rage. To think that at one time they were a happy family was just too impossible now. And Loey wanted nothing more than to wipe her from the face of the planet, to literally erase her from existence.

Just like they'd never seen him so happy before, they had never seen Loey so infuriated, nor had they seen him so sad. It seemed that there were a lot of things they didn't know about Loey, a lot of secrets he'd kept buried deep within the confines of his mind. They wanted to ask him, but they weren't sure if they could take his answer.

It was hard enough to hear about his mother, what _more_ could they learn about Loey that was _worse_ than that?

\--------------------

Chanyeol and Loey went to an abandoned building at the edge of town, remote enough that nothing they did there could be heard, yet close enough that they could get home quickly.

"Are you sure this is really necessary? To be this far out?" Chanyeol was confused by Loey's choice of place. But when his eyes began to darken and the air began to burn, Chanyeol got the message. He looked like a demon and he hadn't even caught fire yet.

This was just Loey releasing his pent up anger and frustration, and his clothes hadn't even begun to smoke yet!

"Do you get why now?" Loey grunted, and Chanyeol nodded, both in awe and just plain shook. "Damn you look good. Imma steal that look for another day, just so you know. Inspired. Now let's get to the fun part!" Chanyeol was eager and ready to see Loey's pyrokinesis, Loey... not so much.

He hated it. But he needed it. "Aren't you... scared of me? They way I look it's..." 

"I'd never be scared of you, Hyung. And neither would the others. With everything you've done for us, why would we be?" Chanyeol was confident in every word that left his lips, earning a small chuckle from Loey. "Heh, okay then. How show I start this? I have plenty anger to toss around."

"That's where we should start, that anger you got! Focus it on hitting... that!" Chanyeol pointed to a bit of graffiti on the wall. "Imagine that the graffiti is a bad guy and hit it with everything you got!" Chanyeol ran to get behind the nearest structure, giving Loey the signal to try it out. 

"This feels so dumb, but okay." He closed his eyes. The heat didn't bother him in the slightest, but he could feel it as it rose. He could hear Chanyeol cursing at how hot it was, so he knew it was working. 

There had been many "bad guys" in his lifetime. His hometown that killed his dad, the people who'd try to kill them on a daily basis, his aunt who was a sociopath killer even before the famine, and... his mother.   
His mother who killed his friends. His mother who hurt Loen. His mother who was now on this planet trying to hurt those close to him again. His mother who he wanted nothing more than to burn to ash like he did his world. His mother... who he felt sick saying was his mother.

"Loey?! Loey calm down! Loey!!" Before he could think anything else Loey was sprayed down with the fire extinguisher Chanyeol had brought with him. When he regained focus again, he noticed that yes, he hit the target, but also the entire wall surrounding the target.

"Okay... this is not about your aim. This is about your output. Instead of letting your anger out, we need to _reign_ _it_ _in_. Hm... time to take some tips from Uncle Iroh."

"Who?"

"You know, Avatar? You've _never_ seen _-Wait-_ You _are_ from a different dimension, It'd make sense for you never to of heard of it..." Loey didn't know where Chanyeol was going with this, this was the first language he didn't understand: Chanyeol. 

And then Chanyeol explained it to him, and he felt even more confused than before. "So. You and Loen plan to help me train. By using the methods of a _cartoon_?"

"What could go wrong? It's worth a shot! You, Loen, and I are gonna have a whole lot of fun watching some cartoons."

Loey wanted to face palm himself with the pavement he'd just melted, but his hand would have to do. But if this show could help him, then he had nothing to lose from watching it... except maybe a few brain cells.

"... Fine. But if this doesn't work, Imma practice on those games you love so much." Chanyeol gulped. "Please no... I like my games.."


End file.
